1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of an expanded hollow confectionery and more particularly, to the confectionery which allows charging of a fatty confectionery dough by an injection method and gives crispy and light taste or tooth feeling.
2. Related Arts
There was a conventional process for the manufacture of an expanded hollow confectionery accommodating therein an fatty confectionery dough such as a chocolate dough, fatty cream or the like, which comprises steps of kneading raw materials of grain such as wheat flour, seasonings and water to prepare a dough for biscuits, shaping the dough into a sheet, overlapping the dough sheet on another dough sheet substantially same to the former, cutting the double-layered dough sheet into pieces with a suitable size, baking the pieces to obtain expanded hollow confectioneries, and injectional charging the fatty confectionery dough therein.
While, Jap. Pat. No. Sho 61 (A. D. 1986)-11573(B) discloses a process for the manufacture of an expanded confectionery, which comprises steps of firstly coating alternately with a starch containing expandable mixture and an aqueous sugar syrup a surface of core material such as nuts, an expanded hollow starch product coated with a fatty confectionery dough or a formed fatty confectionery dough, secondly coating alternately with a mixture which contains another starch higher in expansion ratio than that in the first mixture and another aqueous sugar syrup which is higher in Brix concentration than the first syrup, and frying the coated product.
The former product gives a crunchy and heavy taste, since the expanded hollow body has been formed by baking the dough for biscuits. The frying technique as employed in said patent literature can be utilized for manufacturing an expanded hollow confectionery per se. However, the expanded hollow confectionery shall be broken, when a hollow needle is penetrated thereto for charging the fatty confectionery dough having fluidity at room temperature, and thus it is impossible to prepare a desired product.